


Am I Truly A Monster?

by Palefire73



Series: Erika - The Girl Who Could Save A God [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Evil Loki, Fear of Danger, Loki as Odin, Loki is not coping, Nudity, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sexual Intimidation, Threaten to Murder, Violence, alcoholic Loki, bathing Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the end of Thor: The Dark World and indicates how I think Loki might (or might not) be dealing with finally ruling Asgard and the nine realms............</p><p>And, yes, I am officially obsessed with taking a bath with Loki!! </p><p>I don't own the characters, except "you". </p><p>I wanted to write a bad/evil Loki , but it doesn't sit well with me to make him a rapist for a few reasons (I have read him many times as one and I think it's each fic writer to their own. I'm not judging anyone!):</p><p>One: I don't know if I can or want to write that anyway,<br/>Two: Loki's face will always be Tom's in my head and I can't equate that wonderful human being with such an act. (Yes, I know I've written "violent" Loki and "persuade you into bed" Loki, but there is a line there somewhere for me and I don't want to cross it.)<br/>and Three: I don't think any of "My" Lokis would actually do that, using persuasion rather than force if he really wanted the other character in his bed. (OK, whatever, rambling now and unable to get across what I mean!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Truly A Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to the "Diaries Of Loki's Chambermaid" series

_ _

 

_“Shit, shit, shit!”_

You were hurrying along the wide opulently decorated corridor; Helena had ducked out of her cleaning duty  **again** and you’d had the finger pointed at you as her replacement. You were getting really fed up with this; she was bone idle and it was always down to the other girls to fill in for her. Today it was your turn and you were late because the last room you’d had to clean had been in a right mess. You walked fast, the basket of cleaning paraphernalia weighing down your arms. You hated to be late and this was the worst suite to be late for! Since Odin had lost Frigga to that evil intruder Malekith and his henchman, Kurse, then had Loki, his youngest son die aiding Thor on Svartalfheim, he had changed dramatically. Not for the better, either. Then Thor had declined the succession and had returned to Midgard. The fact he had basically turned down the Throne of Asgard and the choice of many fine Asgardian women as a future bride and Queen and had, instead, chosen a mortal on Midgard had been all but the final straw. Everyone in the Palace had been devastated at all the Royal Family had endured over the last few months. Even you had been distraught over the death of Loki. You’d always had a bit of a soft spot for the darker brooding son of the All-Father; he had been tall, slim and incredibly good looking, even if he was a mischief maker.

Now Odin sat on the throne to hold audience with courtiers and petitioners day after day, but with an air of indifference. His solutions to problems were no longer the measured and wise opinion of the All-Father; they were impetuous and often made little to no sense. But no one knew what to do. To challenge his rule would be seen as treason, punishable by exile or even death and Thor could not, at present, be contacted.

 

Nodding politely to the guards on either side, you knocked on the ornate golden door of Odin’s private suite of rooms and, hearing nothing, cautiously opened it. After a cursory glance, you couldn’t see anyone and, knowing Odin was currently holding court, you entered the silent rooms. You placed your basket on a table and began to go around, tidying things up. Gods, Odin was a messy person behind the scenes! You really had thought better of your King, but there were clothes all over the place and crockery was dotted around where he had eaten and then left the platters and cups lying there. You quickly placed the clothes, which strangely were mostly green and black, in a hamper in the adjoining bathroom and started to pick up all the eating utensils, placing them in your basket to take back to the kitchens to be washed. You wiped up spills, set vases straight and replaced the wilted flowers, polished mirrors and managed to get the room looking good. Then you opened the windows to allow some fresh air in to dispel the stale aromas that had built up. No wonder Helena had cried off today; you were disappointed in Odin. Crossing back to your basket, you removed some incense sticks, lit them and placed them around the room to introduce a nice scent of jasmine.

Sighing, you turned to the bed. You’d been told to strip it down so that the other chambermaids could come and make it up later that day. You went over, but tripped on an overturned bottle. You picked it up and looked at the label on the side. Dwarven Liquor? Evil stuff! A blue drink that was incredibly delicious; having the flavour of honey, but also very potent and a bit of a depressant if drunk habitually. Your heart sank. Poor Odin. That he felt compelled to turn to this. The confidentiality agreement you had to sign to become part of the Royal Household Staff meant you could not mention it to anyone, though, so you put the bottle in the bin and turned back to the bed. You swept back the drapes and nearly screamed out loud as you found a sleeping form, barely covered by the sheets, another bottle clutched in his hand. There were pillows strewn around, with a few of them over his head, but from the neck down he was naked as the day he was born!

What to do? He was spark out, obviously having drunk himself to sleep, so you could just leave. However you had not finished your tasks in the room and you could be punished for it. But this was your  **King**! You could have sworn he was already at court. Indeed, why would you have been told to come and clean the room if he was still lying around in bed? His nakedness was now bothering you, so you started to cautiously pull the sheets up over him, trying to avoid looking at him, but you couldn’t help it. What puzzled you, though, was that the man asleep on the bed before you did not exactly have the body you would have thought was underneath Odin’s armour; he was pale skinned, very slim, toned well, but, well,  _young_  looking!  _It must be the influence of Idun’s Apples_  you thought. The Royal family partook of the fruits, as well as some of the other Gods and Goddesses, in order to retain their powers and youth. You shook your head and averted your eyes as you went to draw the sheet up over his chest.

 

You jumped as the sleeping form groaned and started to stir and you dropped the sheet, deciding you needed to leave, and leave NOW, before he woke up. As you turned around to go, however, the hand that was holding the bottle dropped it and grabbed your wrist.

“And who do we have here?” a sleep-laden voice said, but it was certainly not Odin who spoke; you had heard the All-Father on many occasions and this was not him! There was an intruder in his rooms! You mentally searched for where you had heard this voice before and as the owner drew you back to the bed and the pillows started to fall off him as he sat up, it clicked.

 

“Loki!” you gasped and tried to pull your hand away in fright. The younger brother of Thor, the one you’d had a bit of a crush on, was waking up and rubbing his other pale hand across his eyes.  
“’Your Highness’ to you!” snapped the pale faced Prince, dragging you to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. He peered at you with a look of distaste on his face, “Now, what are you doing here?”  
“I, I… I...” you faltered, absolutely petrified of him. “But, but…. you’re  _DEAD_!”  
“Clearly not, simpleton!” he snorted, “Once again, why are you here? I told that other girl she wouldn’t be wanted today.” He would not let go of your hand as he scrutinised you, waiting for an answer. Still reeling with the thought that Loki, your favourite Odinson Prince, was alive and in front of you, you looked into his piercing green eyes and tried to talk again.  
“I, I am the replacement chambermaid. We thought she was just taking a day off and I got told to come and do the cleaning instead.”  _What was HE doing here? Where was Odin? Did Thor know of this?_ The questions whirled around your head.  
“I can assure you Odin is quite safe and  **no** , that oaf of a step brother of mine has no clue as to my presence. And now you have seen what no other has…..” he had read all the questions in your mind! “Such a shame for you. I have managed to remain completely hidden under my disguise for weeks, now, then you come along and spoil it. Well, I cannot be discovered. I will have to decide now how to keep you quiet.” he looked you all over and, you realised as his smile grew slack and widened, started to leer at the place where your breasts strained at the buttons of the ill-fitting uniform you were wearing. He looked up to your face lasciviously, then pointedly looked down to your breasts again. The way he was looking at you scared you, but it also held a hint of thrilling danger and you swallowed nervously.  
“Still, a present wrapped up in a maid’s uniform? Every man’s dream, isn’t it? I can’t possibly waste this opportunity and, at least, your final moments will be pleasurable once you experience what I have to offer…..”

 

He brought up his other hand and placed it around your waist, dragging you further on to the bed and you shot out your hand to stop you from falling on to him. However, he pulled roughly at the hand he had hold of and you fell awkwardly, landing with your head in his lap. Fortunately, he was covered with the sheets you had pulled up earlier, but it did not stop you feeling a hardness there against your cheek.  
“That’s the idea!” chuckled Loki, “Someone who doesn’t have to be told what to do. How refreshing.” he entwined his fingers roughly in your hair and pressed your head down.

He stank!  
  
Of liquor, of being unwashed, of being in bed for longer than just overnight. You reeled back in repugnance.  
“Ughhh!” you blurted, “you need a bath!” As soon as the words left your mouth, you clapped your free hand over it, your eyes widening in fright as his face darkened at your impetuous remark. His hand tightened around your wrist and you felt a sick fear arise as he seemed poised to strike you.

Then he laughed, let go of you and slumped back down amongst the pillows. “I do, don’t I? I’ve been lying in my pit of a room since yesterday morning, getting drunk and eating rubbish. Gods know what is happening to Asgard and the other realms. I’m not sure my clone is capable of ruling convincingly for very long!” He looked at you as he seemed to make a decision. “Go and draw me a bath.” he ordered, “Make sure you put plenty of the green soap in it as well – I like lots of bubbles.” You continued to stare at him, not quite sure whether he meant it or not and wondering how to get out of this situation. Best to do as you were told…….. you scuttled off the bed and went through to the luxurious bathroom, turned on the taps full blast and poured lots of the fresh-scented bath foam in. You leaned over the edge of the bath, swishing the water around, creating plenty of bubbles as you had been commanded and you were so lost in what you were doing that you didn’t notice Loki walking into the adjoining toilet to relieve himself. The steam rising from the bubbles in the large tub before you smelled divine. You had no scents like this yourself; they were obviously costly fragrances made from the finest of ingredients, fit for a King. You swirled your hands in lazy circles in the foam, inhaling the delicious aromas appreciatively, still puzzling over just how Loki was not dead. You were actually happy he was alive, but you were also concerned about his behaviour; surely this was not how Loki normally conducted himself?

 

An arm encircled your waist and a hand curled into your neck, sweeping aside your hair as Loki leaned over you, pressing his body into your back, pinning you over the bath.  
“Mmm, that looks very inviting and smells wonderful.” he murmured close to your ear, “Strip. And get in it.”  
“Wh…what?!” you stammered incredulously. A violent hand suddenly pushed you forwards, submerging your face in the hot water and held you there. Your hands frantically scrabbled at the smooth porcelain surface, trying to grab hold, to push back up, but Loki was just too strong. Your lungs started to burn as the oxygen in your blood ran out and your body started to scream out for you to take a breath. Just as you were losing the fight and your lips began to part to take in anything, even the sweet scented water, Loki dragged you back out by your hair and flung you across the marble floor, sending you crashing into the wall, almost knocking you senseless.

As you cowered there, gasping and coughing and shaking with terror, Loki approached you. He was completely naked, but it did not seem to bother him in the slightest, indeed, he seemed to be proud of the fact and using it to intimidate you. He crouched down beside you and took the lapels of your soaking wet uniform in his hands. “I said,” he grasped the material tightly, “strip,” the fabric tore open as he wrenched it down, “and get in it.” He dragged you to your feet and back to the bath tub by your arm. “I am your King and you will obey me.” His voice was low and menacing; not a hint of shouting. Keeping your eyes to the ground and trying desperately to control your shaking, you peeled the ripped material off and dropped it to the floor. You hugged your arms around yourself, embarrassed to be in front of someone – especially Loki – in just your underwear. He reached forward and yanked your arms away.

“Whatever is the matter? A little prudish, are we? Or do you belong to someone?” you shook your head, keeping your eyes averted from him. “Answer me, woman! Are you promised? Do you have a lover?” The onslaught of these sudden questions about your private life following Loki’s barbaric treatment of you was so frightening that you started to sob. “No! No, I don’t have a lover!” you blurted between gulps of air and shaky breaths out, “I never have! And no, I am not promised.” Your arms instinctively rose again to wrap around you, covering as much of your bare flesh as you could.  
“Mmmm” Loki’s tone changed from anger to lustful excitement and he pulled your arms away again. You tried your best to not look at him because he was so intimidating in his stance. It did not help that this was the first completely naked man you had ever seen and you were downright scared of it. He ran an icy pale finger down your jaw and down your neck, bringing it to rest at the top of your bra. He hooked the tip of his cold finger under the edge of the lacy material and ran it across the top of the cup, tugging slightly at the material. Although you tried hard not to meet his eyes and to keep from looking at his nakedness, his proximity to you and his touch were inescapable. He walked round the back of you, unclasped the hooks of your bra to allow it to fall and you lifted your arms up to cover your exposed breasts.

 

“Please, don’t do this.” you managed to say, your voice barely above a whisper and your body now trembling in fear. The hand that had been creating cold pathways down your back and to the top of your underwear stopped. “You are surely not going to deny your King his pleasures, are you?” he said, his mouth next to your ear. “Now, get these off!” he tugged at your lace knickers and prodded your back, “And get in the bath.” The last vestiges of your self control left you and as Loki walked around you, brushing you with his body and got in the large bath himself, you started to cry quietly while you did as he had commanded you. You tried to cover yourself with your hands, but it was impossible to retain any dignity as he sat there ogling you, enjoying every second of it; enjoying every ounce of discomfort and fear your manner was betraying.

“You really have not ever had the pleasure of a man before! How intriguing!” he smirked.

As the water and the bubbles covered your nudity, there was a scant relief. Only five minutes ago, you’d thought your life was ending right here and you were still reeling from the experience, as well as still being shocked at the presence of the person who had done this to you – he should be dead!

“But, I am not dead! I am here. And you, my dear girl, are my servant. Now, get that sponge.” He turned around in the water to face away from you. “Scrub my back. Since you were so observant about my uncleanliness, you can rectify it.”

You reached for the sponge and moved closer to Loki. You put some of the green perfumed soap on it, swept his long black hair off his back and round to the front of his shoulders, then started to wash him. It felt so strange to be touching the person of your Prince. It should not be happening and you did your best to not touch him with any part of you – only with the sponge.

“Press harder!” he ordered and you got up on your knees to use your weight to do as he had told you. He bowed his head and you worked the sponge in large soapy circles all around the back of his neck and shoulders. You saw that he was covered in horrendous scars, but in your fear you did not really think too much about them. Then you worked down his back, massaging the soap into the lean muscles that formed an elegant V shape, eventually getting down to the waterline. Loki remained still, not saying anything, so you took hold of one of his long pale arms and started to clean it, running the sponge over his biceps, triceps and over his strong forearm to his hand, where you meticulously washed his fingers right to their tips. Once that was done, you did the same with the other. When you had done, you didn’t really know what to do next; he had given you no further instructions. You decided to wash his hair since you were behind him and it was greasy and knotted, whereas you knew for a fact his hair would normally have been shining, raven-black flowing locks, had he been his normal self. So, some more soap went his way, then another bottle revealed a conditioning lotion, which you combed into his hair with a toothed shell, gently removing all the snarls and knots as you did so. Your fingers massaged the lotion into his scalp and worked it through the long black hair, removing the last vestiges of grease and softening it. There was a small bowl, which you used to scoop up some water to rinse Loki’s hair with. You pulled gently at his forehead so he would raise his head and he leaned back onto your chest. “Close your eyes, my King” you said and he let out an amused sound as he did as you asked. With his head resting on you, you sluiced away the conditioning treatment, using your free hand to keep it from running onto his face and into his eyes.

 

Now that he had shut up and was just allowing you to attend to him, bathing Loki was quite a pleasurable experience. Once you had washed his hair and back, your movement in the bath encouraged him to shift to one side and he leaned his head back on the edge and closed his eyes again, relaxing more as you started to wash his chest. You took pride in what you were doing; it was your work ethic and you couldn’t help it. Naturally subordinate, you worked best under orders.

You reached a point where every inch of Loki that was visible above the expanse of bubbles in the bath was now cleansed and smelling of the fresh scented soap. You sat back in the water and squeezed the excess water out of the sponge. The sound of it splashing into the water seemed to break Loki out of some kind of reverie; he opened his eyes, took a moment to focus, then landed his intense gaze upon you.  
“You have not finished.” he said, his eyes a stormy green and staring at you from underneath a furrowed brow.  
“I am sorry, your Majesty. What can I do for you next?” you asked, keeping your eyes lowered in deference.  
“You seem to have forgotten the half of my person that is below my waist,” he said, “I am only half clean. I wish to be completely clean.” He lifted a foot out of the water. “Here, you can start with this. I take criticism very seriously and I have been advised I need this done.” He rested his foot on your shoulder and then laid his head back on the bath, closing his eyes again. You took his foot in your hands and began to scrub at it, hoping he wasn’t ticklish. Then you shuffled closer to him in order to clean up his very long leg; his ankle, calf, shin, knee. He did indeed have long legs, built for running and he made low sounds of appreciation as your hands massaged the toned muscles beneath the pale skin. Having washed that leg almost to the top of his thigh, you turned slightly and started on the foot at the end of the other. You worked your way along this leg, too, massaging the soap thoroughly onto the skin and rinsing the suds away with hot water. Once you got to the top of his thigh, though, you stopped and moved away; squeezing the water out of the sponge and placing the soap back on the side of the bath.

“That was good, thank you. Although I believe you still have not quite finished……” Loki let his sentence trail and he opened his eyes to look at you with his eyebrow raised.  
“Sire?” You knew, deep down, what he meant, but you had been hoping that you would not be required to go that far.  
“You have not finished bathing me and it seems….. you have left the more interesting parts of my anatomy until last!” His mouth curved into a dark and lascivious smile and his eyes bored into yours. Those green gems, set in the pale angular face, locked on to your eyes and you struggled in vain to break the connection.  
“Complete your task,” he said “you missed a bit.” He leaned back against the bath and stretched his long body out, closing his eyes once more. You swallowed and hesitated. This was not something you had been trained to do, or even volunteered to do! You were a chambermaid, not a courtesan!

“Finish your task!” Loki suddenly shouted, sitting up and grabbing your wrists faster than you could comprehend, sending the water splashing all over. He yanked you violently towards him, his long hair flopping into his face, which was contorted in anger. He clamped a hand around your jaw tightly, his slim white fingers, which you had only just carefully washed, digging painfully into your flesh. You started to whimper with fear as his eyes roved over your face, examining you, watching your fright build under his scrutiny. His eyes set on your mouth and he unconsciously licked his lips as he then slowly brought them back up to look in to yours. He set his jaw angrily and said in a low voice:

“I am your  **King**.” His eyes flashed with emerald fire as he stressed the title he had spent his life pursuing, “and you will obey me. I forgave your little….. transgression…. when you criticised my hygiene, as I found your boldness and honesty amusing. I will not be so patient again.” His fingers gripped tighter and the pain was excruciating. Tears streamed down your face and tried to keep from looking directly looking at him.

“This is the last time I will tell you. Complete. Your. Task.” His hand left your face, which was throbbing with pain and he lay back in the hot water once more, leaning back on the side of the bath. This time, however, he did not close his eyes; they never left you as he waited for you to comply.

With sobs wracking your chest, you reached over and picked up the soap and sponge again. You tipped some of the green liquid onto the sponge and rubbed it in, creating a fresh-scented lather. You managed to rein in your fear and suppressed the sobs as you moved alongside Loki’s supine form. This time he did nothing to help or guide you, making the situation tense and awkward and you knew he was getting a sick enjoyment out of it. Licking your lips nervously, you placed a hand underneath the knee next to you and lifted it, bringing the white limb out of the water. You started where you had left off, rubbing the sponge into his flesh in firm circles. With a knot of anxiety burning in your chest, you started to move up Loki’s muscular thigh. How to do this? You decided that it would be best to just get it over with and you started to make your movements quicker, not paying as much attention. You skimmed quickly over his upper thighs on both legs and then up over his hips across his navel.

“What is the rush, dear girl?” Loki’s hand closed over yours and pressed it to his skin, making it rub round in slower, steadier strokes. “Mmmm, it is so nice to be attended to by someone like this.” His hand, still holding on to yours, moved the sponge lower and onto his manhood. He managed to catch your eye as he said “And one should always strive to keep oneself clean – everywhere.” Discarding the sponge, he placed his fingers between yours and ran them up and down himself, then with his other hand he cleaned himself thoroughly, making your fingers feel everything he was doing.

“Well, I do believe I am pretty close to being clean, now.” He placed an arm around you, drawing you near and forcing you to lean on him. “What do you think? Will I do? Am I as fresh as the morning dew?” As he asked the question, he locked his eyes on yours and a nasty grin spread itself across his beautiful yet cruel mouth. Your head was in an absolute turmoil. How had covering for Helena on the task of cleaning Odin’s room turned into this nightmare? This was not the Loki you had admired from afar; the Loki half the girls (and a fair few of the boys) on the serving staff had had a crush on. This was no mischievous charmer; he was a monster! You were absolutely petrified of him; terrified of what he may choose to do next. Every stage of this encounter had been determined by your reactions to what he had done or said. So what should you say now? The quandary kept you locked in his stare, like a moth transfixed by a flame, while all these thoughts whirled around like debris in a tornado. If you said “Yes”, would he force you to sample his newly washed body? An horrendous picture of Loki using you for sexual pleasure flashed across your mind and sent daggers of fear through you. If you said “No”, would he punish you in some other way? Panic started to rise in you as you wrestled with potential answers and you felt sharp tears form in your eyes.

“Your Majesty, I….er I think, I think that the bath you…” a sob burst from you as you struggled to stay composed while trying to answer him as diplomatically as you could. His eyes narrowed and your mind’s eye started to replay the way he had held you under the water almost drowning you “….that you have taken….” the tears that were making your vision blurred as they swam in your eyes spilled down your face despite your attempt to remain calm. “….er, along with the beautiful toiletries you are so fortunate to have…….”

“Hush.” A simple command, but when said to you whilst you were drowning, floundering in his piercing green gaze, it was one you instantly obeyed. You gulped down deep breaths, forcing yourself to avoid crying outright and managed to look away from him. _Oh Gods, what is he going to do?_ You kept your head bowed, hoping your demeanour would not cause further anger or violence in him.

 

_Please, let me go. Please let me go. Oh, Please! Please do not touch me. Not that. Anything but that!_

You desperately willed him to stop this menacing behaviour, completely forgetting that he had been reading your thoughts ever since you had awoken him. Your internal pleas were made just the same way a child begged for there to not be a monster in the closet; they were primal, desperate, instinctive.

You heard water dripping and it swirled around you – he was getting out! You cowered in the corner of the tub, your head still bowed, waiting for whatever he had decided you deserved, hoping that it would be relatively painless. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him leave the bathroom and confusion crossed your mind. Within a few seconds, he reappeared in a black and green robe and went to a dresser. He took out a large towel and brought it over to you.

“Get out.” he said, unfolding the towel and holding it out for you. You rose from the water and carefully got out of the tub, whereupon Loki wrapped the generous fluffy towel around you. He left the room again and you hurriedly dried yourself, wondering what was coming next. Wrapping it around you again, you picked up your underwear and your ruined uniform, then wandered out to the bedroom. Now dressed in a green shirt and black leather trousers, Loki was standing in front of a large ornate closet with his back to you and was holding an item up, his face buried in it. You noticed it was a woman’s garment and frowned, puzzled at why Loki would have it in his room. Then you realised, this was Odin’s – and Frigga’s – room, not Loki’s. After a few moments, you coughed politely and he stiffened slightly as you made your presence known. He placed the garment, which was a beautiful blue and gold shawl, carefully back in the closet, then removed a pair of casual, yet elegant, blue trousers and a blue tunic edged in gold.

He turned and walked over to you, carrying the clothes. “Here, you can wear these, since the uniform is ruined.” he studiously avoided looking at you as you took the offered garments, then he walked to the other side of the room and stood, looking out a window over the realm of Asgard.

You quickly got dressed; the clothes fit you perfectly and were incredibly comfortable. The material seemed to mould itself to your body and moved wonderfully against your skin as you walked hesitantly over to Loki.

“Your Majesty?” you said, your voice still shaken and barely more than a whisper. “Your Majesty? Loki?” you said again as he seemed to ignore you; his hands were clenched into fists and he held his shoulders stiffly.

 

“Am I truly a Monster?” he asked quietly.

 

Your stomach flipped nervously as you realised he had plucked the thoughts from your mind as easily as one might take an apple from a tree. Dismay filled you. You did not really think Loki was a monster, but his behaviour had had him acting like one.

“No! Your Majesty, you are not a monster!” you said, wanting desperately to reach out and touch his arm in reassurance, but not daring to. “But I am scared of you. I feared for my life.” There was no point in lying; he would be able to find out what you thought anyway. The fists clenched tighter, the pale knuckles standing out and the nails embedded in his palms.

“Thank you for your candour. You may leave.”

Relief flooded through you and your vision blurred as tears filled your eyes again.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” you croaked and turned, hurrying towards the housekeeping basket you had brought. You lifted it up and went quickly to the door. As you pressed the handle down, Loki spoke to you one last time:

“Rest assured, Erika,” so he’d got your name out of your head, too? “while I would never forcibly take your virtue from you, if you mention my presence to anyone…….. I  **will**  kill you. Slowly, intimately..... and in a way you could never even begin to imagine.” He turned back to the window and you let yourself out of the room quickly, amazed that you had been allowed to go free, but with those last words ringing in your ears.

 

Palefire73

13/10/2014

23.18


End file.
